scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Magica De Spell (2017 Continuum)
Magica De Spell, or simply Magica, and also known as the Shadow Queen, is a female anthropomorphic duck and the 2017 Continuum's counterpart of the main universe's Magica De Spell, also taking on characterstics of Magica's Shadow. Description The 2017 Continuum's Magica De Spell appears to have, at some point in her life, managed to become a vastly more powerful and evil witch than the original, having studied Sumerian, Gaelic and Demogorgan traditions of black magic among others. Though she had started out with no powers at all, she had a seemingly-endless reservoir of magical energy at her disposal in the form of a purplish magical orb which she had the ability to fashion into many items of jewelry, such as medallions or staves. Bearing an unexplained hatred towards Clan McDuck, she antagonized Scrooge McDuck, only to be defeated by him in 2002 during a battle on Mount Vesuvius. Her body was apparently destroyed, her powers were sealed inside Scrooge's Number One Dime, and her soul hitched a ride with Lena — a young female duck who was none other than Magica's own shadow, made flesh and given life by dark magic. Though dormant for fifteen years, trapped in the darkest recesses of Lena's mind, Magica was eventually able to assume a visible form, manifesting through warping Lena's own shadow, and manipulate her rebellious creation into helping her plan revenge on Scrooge. After several failed schemes, things came to a head in Scrooge's Money Bin after Magica had managed to regain the Number One Dime, and, through it, her full powers. A cackling, hovering bringer of doom, she used her immense powers to make every shadow in Duckburg into an army for her, and used it to ravage the Bin and attempt to kill all of Scrooge's friends and family. Lena, whom she had reabsorbed into her being, managed to rescind herself from Magica long enough to save her friend Webby from a deadly curse; soon after, Webby and the Duck triplets managed to free Scrooge from the Dime where Magica, for the sake of irony, had imprisoned him. In the ensuing battle, Donald Duck managed to crush Magica's staff (the current vessel of her arcane might). This caused a magical backlash that expelled all of her powers from the Earth, leaving Magica as a nearly-powerless, pathetic woman forced to rely on cheap tricks, and even stripping her of the eerie green skin she had gained from the high concentration of magic in her body. Magica still swore revenge on Scrooge but was forced to escape in dishonor, and consequently began to roam around Scrooge's residence as a determined pauper using a mix of low-grade magic and technological gizmos to fake having powers — much like the original Magica, in fact. Gallery Behind the scene This version of Magica was first seen in the 2017 cartoon The Beagle Birthday Massacre. Voice Actresses *Catherine Tate (DuckTales 2017) *Kimiko Glenn (The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck and The Shadow War — when possessing Lena De Spell) fr:Miss Tick De Sortilège (La Bande à Picsou, série de 2017) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Ducks Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Italian characters Category:De Spell family (2017) Category:Clan Glomgold